Vehicle insurance is generally based on relatively basic information relating to the vehicle and the driver. For example, vehicle insurance may be based on information regarding the type of vehicle, the condition or status of the vehicle, the age of the vehicle and/or the state in which the vehicle is registered. With respect to the driver, vehicle insurance may also be based on information regarding the age of the owner, the residence of the owner, such is determined by the zip code of the owner's residence, and/or the status of the owner, such as the marital status of the owner, the employment status of the owner or the like. Further, vehicle insurance may be based upon other types of information, such as the estimated or actual annual mileage of the vehicle and/or the primary use of the vehicle, e.g., work, personal, etc.
In an effort to obtain additional information regarding vehicle behavior such that usage based insurance pricing may be tailored more specifically to the behavior of a particular vehicle, insurance companies are increasingly encouraging their customers to attach devices to their vehicles to log the location of the vehicles. Based upon the devices that log the location of the vehicle, usage based insurance pricing may take into account the travel distance of a vehicle and, in some instances, the driving performance of the vehicle. However, usage based insurance pricing still generally relies upon relatively generic information.